Raven Baxter
Raven Lydia Baxter is a fictional and precognitive iconic protagonist and titular character from Disney Channel sitcom, That's So Raven, as well as one of it's the new spin-off series, Raven's Home. Often referred to as "Rae", she has a sassy attitude and she's clumsy. She has friends and a loving family, and she attended Bayside High School. Raven Baxter is extremely allergic to mushrooms. She cleans when she's nervous, and her favorite drink is orange juice. According to Chelsea, her favorite gemstone is diamond, her favorite vegetable is corn, and her favorite animal is stuffed. Raven is well known for her fashion sense and style. In fact, she loves fashion so much that she even designs her own clothes and wants to become a fashion designer like her idol, Donna Cabonna, whom she worked for as an intern. Later, Raven goes to visit her father and brother, Cory at their new job at the White House in Washington, D.C. Her father is surprised by her unexpected visit at the White House and exclaims, "You didn't get kicked out of design school because they don't give out refunds!", thereby revealing she attended design school after graduating from high school. Even later on, she and Devon marry and have two twins - something which apparently gave Devon a heart attack - and then divorced; Chelsea moves in with Raven as the pair are both divorced and needed to for tax purposes. Personality Raven's very sassy and loves to disguise as other individuals. She is a prankster and loves to laugh hysterically. Raven's very clumsy and sometimes too stressed. She is also very helpful, friendly, beautiful, bubbly, fashionable, feisty, kind, cool, adorable, a little snarky, clever, intelligent, and is always ready to have fun! She is similar to her son Booker Baxter and has to watch him like a hawk. Physical Appearance 'That's So Raven' Raven is of African-American descent. Her eyes are brown and her hair color is usually jet black, although she experimented with it dyed light brown for a year. 'Raven's Home' Raven has strong jet-black/dark brown hair (just like in the original series), and often wears funky clothing to suit her style. She now wears sleek-style clothing, to match her maturity, and wears sneakers, to fit in as the "trend". Her hair was shorter in the earlier episodes, but it starts to get longer as the season progresses. Disguises A trademark thing about Raven is that she thinks of herself as a master of disguise, which fits in with her trouble making antics and passion for becoming a fashion designer. What prompts her to dress up in a disguise is usually her psychic visions and dressing up in a disguise is just one part of her plan to either make her vision happen or prevent it from happening. Clairvoyance Raven is clairvoyant and frequently has "visions", which allow her to see into the future and see what may happen next. However, most visions are vague and she unable to "see" everything that might happen in the near future. This causes her to wonder on what her visions really mean, in which case her attempts to change these upcoming events end up either making it happen or making it worse, depending on what the situation is. Appearances (136/136) That's So Raven The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Cory In The House Raven's Home People Who Know Raven is Psychic *Tanya Baxter - Raven's mother *Victor Baxter - Raven's father *Cory Baxter - Raven's brother *Nia Baxter-Carter - Raven's daughter *Booker Baxter-Carter - raven's son (Note: Booker is also psychic) *Devon Carter - Raven's ex-husband *Chelsea Daniels - Raven's best female friend *Levi Grayson - Chelsea's son *Eddie Thomas - Raven's best male friend *Tess Mcgrady - Booker and Nia's friend *Vivian - Raven's maternal grandmother (Note: Viv is also psychic and it's revealed in her debut episode that Raven's psychic abilities come from her mom's side of the family) *Maureen - Raven's aunt(Note: Maureen is also psychic) *Nana Loretta (only finds out at the end of her episode appearance) *Nicki Logan - a teenage actress *Dr. Sleevemore - Doctor from an institute for psychics, who also are aware of Raven's psychic abilities. Dr. Sleevemore is also psychic. *Ben - Chelsea's former crush (Note: Ben is also psychic) *Zack Martin and Cody Martin *President Richard Martinez *Santa Claus *Parachuter - Eddie and Chelsea casually mention Raven's vision of him crashing through the school's window, to which he nonchalantly responds why she didn't open it if she knew he was gonna to impact with it. Trivia *Raven Baxter has appeared in the Disney Channel series That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Cory in the House, and Raven's Home. *In the time between her visit to the White House and Raven's Home, Raven married and divorced Devon Carter, and became parents of twins with him. *Outside of her closest friends, children, parents, brother, grandmothers, ex-husband, Devon, and Great-Aunt Maureen, it appears the only person that knows about Raven's psychic ability is former POTUS Richard Martinez. *She lied to her boss Paisley, by saying Booker and Nia were her puppies. She knew that her boss loved puppies so she told her that to get her fashion designing job. *She is suspended from George Washington Carver Community School, as stated in the episode, Baxter's Back! *Revealed in Dancing Tween, Raven sleepwalks, sleepbakes and sleepsews. *Revealed in Fears of a Clown, Raven has a phobia of clowns and that she faints and freaks out around them. *Raven's power of clairvoyance was passed on to Booker instead of Nia. This situation is similar to how Raven inherited the ability from her grandmother while it skipped her mother and Cory. *Several times it was stated how much Raven hated Garrett and how she tried to convince Chelsea not to marry him. It appeared from when Raven impersonated Garrett in Vending the Rules that the feeling was mutual and that Garrett didn't like Raven because she talked too much. *Her son, Booker Baxter is similar to her and sometimes they will be estranged when he gets in trouble like her and his uncle Cory Baxter. *It is unknown what happened to her parents and her brother Corey in the series. Her father was the executive chef in the White House and met the President of the United States that Raven and Corey met. *Raven is scared of Chelsea when she's angry. *Raven, like her brother Cory, is afraid of clowns. *Revealed in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, Raven wears a wig. *Revealed in The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two, Raven hates dirt, due to Chelsea making her eat a dirt pie. *She and later her father Victor are the only two characters from the original show to appear in both sequels. *Raven dislikes when people call her by her government name "Raven Lydia Baxter".